DA BEST GAEM SHOW SKEDJUL EVA!!!1!!!
Weekdays *6:00 AM ~ Breakfast Spinner *6:30 AM ~ Are You A PB&J Otter Nerd *7:00 AM ~ Mess Up Munchy's Hair *7:30 AM ~ Give Me A Wrench *8:00 AM ~ Vault Shaft *8:30 AM ~ Figure The Code Out *9:00 AM ~ Pinch The Amazing Blue Raccoon's Club *9:30 AM ~ About Phrase *10:00 AM ~ Ferrari Is Cool *10:30 AM ~ Wheel Of Fortunelligence *11:00 AM ~ PB&J Otter Spud *11:30 AM ~ Surprise Ice Cream *12:00 PM ~ Plush Roulette *12:30 PM ~ Strike It Rich Before You're Broke *1:00 PM ~ Destroy Patty Rabbit's Flowers *1:30 PM ~ Blackjack Treehouse *2:00 PM ~ Laura Koala Plays Tennis *2:30 PM ~ Code That Drawing *3:00 PM ~ Student Fair *3:30 PM ~ Perfect Tens *4:00 PM ~ Lincoln Loud Game Half Hour *4:30 PM ~ Jumble Puzzle *5:00 PM ~ Let's Have Lunch In The Bath Tub *5:30 PM ~ Swinging Woman *6:00 PM ~ Favorite Cheating Moment *6:30 PM ~ Marlin Box *7:00 PM ~ Bomb Seekers *7:30 PM ~ Dishonesty Game *8:00 PM ~ Zoo Castle *8:30 PM ~ SuperScootch *9:00 PM ~ The Dotty Dog Device *9:30 PM ~ There It Is, Robot Jones *10:00 PM ~ Subaru Romance *10:30 PM ~ Tow Toyota *11:00 PM ~ 2 Hours of Price Is Right and Jeopardy *1:00 AM ~ Rulebreakers *1:30 AM ~ Leave The Sink On *2:00 AM ~ Unfair Reward *2:30 AM ~ Beat Up Double D *3:00 AM ~ Teddy Ruxpin Says Hi *3:30 AM ~ Destroy Patty Rabbit's Flowers Interactive Edition *4:00 AM ~ Stay Up Late *4:30 AM ~ Dumb! *5:00 AM ~ Rush It *5:30 AM ~ How To Shower Weekends *6:00 AM ~ Feed Pigs *6:30 AM ~ Macho Monster *7:00 AM ~ Four Risk Takers *7:30 AM ~ Laura Koala Plays Tennis At The Beach *8:00 AM ~ Be Poor *8:30 AM ~ Mess Up Munchy's Hair Interactive Edition *9:00 AM ~ Mess Up Munchy's Hair *9:30 AM ~ Argue With The Teacher *10:00 AM ~ The PB&J Otter Super Quiz *10:30 AM ~ Drink Muck *11:00 AM ~ Ferrari Is Cool *11:30 AM ~ Laughing Corn *12:00 PM ~ Video Game Corner *12:30 PM ~ Sneak Out Of The Restaurant *1:00 PM ~ Play With The Door *1:30 PM ~ Stop At Green *2:00 PM ~ Game Consoles In The Bathroom *2:30 PM ~ Dent The Truck *3:00 PM ~ Genius Wheel Of Fortune *3:30 PM ~ Mystery Cryptograms *4:00 PM ~ Hurt Baby Butter *4:30 PM ~ Bomb Seekers *5:00 PM ~ Bomb Seekers Interactive Edition *5:30 PM ~ Horror Vault *6:00 PM ~ Why Are Our Programs Stupid? *6:30 PM ~ Why Are Our Programs Stupid? The Unnecessary Interactive Edition *7:00 PM ~ Chocolate Mustard *7:30 PM ~ Chocolate Mustard The So Appetizing Interactive Edition *8:00 PM ~ Pinch The Amazing Blue Raccoon's Club *8:30 PM ~ Hug The Cactus *9:00 PM ~ Are You A PB&J Otter Nerd *9:30 PM ~ Favorite Cheating Moment *10:00 PM ~ There It Is, Robot Jones *10:30 PM ~ Surprise Ice Cream *11:00 PM ~ Surprise Ice Cream Interactive Edition *1:00 AM ~ Figure The Code Out *1:30 AM ~ Hug The Cactus Interactive Edition *2:00 AM ~ Let's Have Lunch In The Bath Tub *2:30 AM ~ Quiet Otters *3:00 AM ~ Loud Sister Bowling *3:30 AM ~ Hurt Baby Butter Interactive Edition *4:00 AM ~ Tickle A Muppet Baby *4:30 AM ~ Brain Is Melting *5:00 AM ~ Nothing *5:30 AM ~ Fun With Wedgies Notes *This is a just parody of this. Fortunately, none of the above stupid (and I MEAN stupid, except both versions of Why Are Our Programs Stupid?, they're the only two good shows here) game shows will ever exist. Category:Parodies Category:Articles So Bad, It's Funny Category:Pages by PB&Jotterisnumber1